


Game Master Changing Nappies at 3am

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Office Sex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Would he? Yes, he would.Set before Episode 11.





	Game Master Changing Nappies at 3am

Before he had to vacate his office, Kuroto wanted to have Taiga on the one last surface he hadn't had Taiga on yet--up against the wide windows behind his desk, where anyone really looking could see the public indecency they were up to. 

Taiga was more amenable to the idea than Kuroto thought. He accepted Kuroto's reasoning that "Windows will be the easiest for the janitors to clean" without throwing a "You pervert" or "Why don't you just get the janitors to clean your dick" back at Kuroto. 

Without voicing a single protest, Taiga pressed his front against the window and assumed the position. As Kuroto wound his arms around Taiga's waist from behind, he couldn't help feeling that there was something missing here. Was it Taiga's erection? 

Nope, it was definitely making its appearance. Kuroto confirmed it by cupping Taiga's crotch, feeling him up from where his balls rested to where the tip of his dick must be.

Stroking along Taiga's length through his pants, Kuroto asked, "When was the last time you touched yourself?" 

"None of your business," Taiga replied. 

Still, the way he shifted back against Kuroto's hardening cock revealed the answer that it had been a few days. Taiga would do just about anything to get fucked, except... 

"Let's do it without a condom," Kuroto said, hiding how badly he wanted to by nibbling on Taiga's flushed ear. "Might as well, since you've been saving yourself up for me." 

Kuroto waited for it, for Taiga to shout and elbow Kuroto aside.

Instead, Taiga said, "Go ahead." 

"It'll feel really good, won't it?" Taiga continued as Kuroto released Taiga's ear from between his lips. "Go on and do it."

"I'll make you feel really good," Kuroto promised. "And not just by doing it." 

He unfastened Taiga's pants and pulled them down to his knees together with his underwear. To having his intimate parts exposed more than necessary, and to having Kuroto push them against the glass to give people outside an eyeful, Taiga didn't protest at all. He was getting careless with this beautiful, broken body of his, that he didn't give a second thought to Kuroto coming in his ass. 

Kuroto was annoyed that Taiga didn't seem to be giving a damn. Every second with Kuroto ought to be a moment of some sort, and as the Game Master, he would act to enforce that. 

After coating his fingers with the lube he stored in his desk drawer, Kuroto pressed them into Taiga while outlining the reasons why Taiga shouldn't let him put it in. 

"I could give you something," Kuroto reminded him. "Something you'd have to go to another doctor for. As far as I know, it's beyond your area of expertise." 

"Come on, why would you go out of your way to give me some disease?" Taiga retorted. 

"For one last chance to savour your sweet ass." 

"Urgh," was all Taiga said in response. 

Taiga would never know that Kuroto was telling the truth. He would also never forgive Kuroto for fooling him into thinking that he could trust Kuroto with his body. 

One last time wouldn't hurt. 

"You don't know where I've been," Kuroto said, withdrawing his wet fingers to tap on the spot between Taiga's balls and hole. 

"You don't know where _I've_ been," Taiga pointed out. "Why are you saying all this crap? Don't you want to fuck me?" 

"I assure you, I do." 

Kuroto undid his jeans to take his cock out and apply a generous amount of lube onto it. He pushed into Taiga with barely any resistance, with Taiga tightening his warmth around him and taking all of him. As Kuroto clutched Taiga's hips and kissed his neck while pushing in, Kuroto hoped Taiga was thinking only of him too. 

To ensure that Taiga's mind wasn't anywhere else, Kuroto raised his voice above Taiga's gasps and moans to say, "I could get you pregnant." 

"You sick bastard!" Taiga cursed. 

Now that's more like it. Kuroto would continue in this vein to get Taiga squirming in his arms and back onto his dick.

"I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens," he said, caressing Taiga's lower belly as he thrusted in and out.

"You're not going to get me pregnant. It's not possible,"Taiga asserted.

As Taiga moved as if to elbow Kuroto aside, Kuroto only fucked him harder. Kuroto would come too soon at this rate, and he'd rather draw this out. He returned to teasing Taiga even more. 

"Your body feels so good," he paused to say. "Makes me want to put my baby in you." 

"Do that to someone with a uterus," Taiga said. 

"I'll be the only man who gets to impregnate you," Kuroto continued, tracing the jut of Taiga's hipbones. "Fill your belly up, and fill your chest with breast milk." 

He drew his hand up to push up Taiga's shirt, knocking Taiga's dog tag aside to expose Taiga's chest and tweak his nipple, where the breast milk was supposed to flow from.

Taiga could only clench his fists against the glass before him as he accepted Kuroto's manhandling. In his position, he could either lean onto the windows warmed by sunlight or lean back against Kuroto's chest. Kuroto quickened his thrusts; the force of his hips driving Taiga forward against the warmed glass. 

Doing it without protection was a whole new level of sex. Kuroto was getting lost in it, getting lost in the sensation of Taiga around him, when Taiga let out a sarcastic laugh and said something Kuroto couldn't understand. 

"No, you won't," Taiga muttered. 

"Pardon?" Kuroto paused again to ask. 

He didn't mind pausing as long as he didn't have to stop, and as long as Taiga wanted him. 

"I was just trying to imagine you with a baby," Taiga said. "You changing a baby's nappies at 3am? That won't happen." 

"It's not 'a' baby. It's our baby," Kuroto corrected him.

He shifted inside to thrust once against Taiga's prostate, going deeper and forcing a moan out of Taiga. 

"I'll do it," Kuroto declared. "I'll be a responsible father for our baby." 

"And get your suit peed on?!" Taiga questioned. 

Kuroto thought about it for a second. 

"Well, that would be a good excuse to get some new suits," he said. 

Taiga was definitely into it--into being fucked bare by Kuroto, and into the impossible scenario of the consequences that would lead to Kuroto changing the diapers of their baby. Kuroto rewarded Taiga by accelerating his pounding, half-wishing he could actually fuck like a God and put babies in men. 

Soon, he would have to leave behind the office he had forcibly inherited from his father, along with all the memories he had made in it. One of them being the 'baby' he was making right then. Kuroto could be a CEO like his father, but he could never be a father. 

"Are you ready to become a mother?" Kuroto whispered into Taiga's ear, just as he released a stream of come inside Taiga. 

The pressure of Taiga squeezing all around Kuroto's cock, especially around the sensitive head, was to die for. Kuroto wanted more; he wanted to fill Taiga up with everything he had. As he wrapped a hand around Taiga's erection, he thought from the sheer amount of wetness that Taiga had already came. But that wasn't the case, for Taiga soon ejaculated under Kuroto's touch, spraying semen all over the windows. Both his cry of pleasure and the tightening of his ass made Kuroto come a bit more deep inside Taiga. 

Kuroto ought to pull out from within Taiga and from the fantasy he had build up. Once he had extracted his cock, he turned Taiga's head to the side to kiss him breathless.

Taiga eventually broke the kiss, pulling back from Kuroto to say, "It's leaking out of me." 

"Is that so?" Kuroto petted Taiga on the ass and dipped his hand into Taiga's crack to feel the wetness. "Want me to take the baby out for you?" 

"How..." 

From behind Taiga's back, Kuroto went down on his knees and spread Taiga's buttocks apart. He plunged in to clean up the mess, pressing his lips over Taiga's hole to suck his come back out. While sucking, he gripped on Taiga's butt hard enough to bruise, but only because he had to still Taiga's unecessary squirming. 

He took a break from the bitter taste to soothe Taiga's reddened and sore hole, blowing over it and caressing it with the tip of his tongue. 

Above him, Taiga whimpered, sounding unsure on whether he liked what Kuroto was doing to him. 

"Don't sound like I'm doing bad things to you," Kuroto said. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Part 4 of "Hell in Daylight" (all my 'Kuroto and Taiga doing it in Kuroto's office' fics in one place), but I can't resist using this title. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Here's a picture of Taiga looking pregnant (with Kuroto's baby). 


End file.
